


Living Happily Ever After

by TeaAndATale



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Disney References, F/M, Fluff, Kid Fic, Spring Steggy Baby/Kid Fever, Steggy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 11:19:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10695942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaAndATale/pseuds/TeaAndATale
Summary: There's a Disney Broadway premiere in town, and Steve has just the perfect date.(Based on my own dumb cheesy tags on a tumblr post)





	Living Happily Ever After

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself, and found myself too distracted by this idea to write any of my planned fics.  
> I've been wanting to do a Steggy fic with Disney references for a while, and this one flowed so naturally I made it heavily reference Tangled, which admittedly, I have been in love with since it first came out, and probably have watched too many times.  
> The (cheesy) title is based on the ending lines of Tangled.
> 
> Based on my own dumb cheesy tags on a tumblr post, http://caleysteggy.tumblr.com/post/159765254180/dailychrisevans-chris-evans-with-mckenna-grace-at

“You ready sweetheart?” Steve asks his seven-year old daughter, straightening the lapels of her glittery black suit jacket, the outfit she chose to match his.

He doesn’t care for putting his young, impressionable daughter into the spotlight, but he and Peggy had agreed that this occasion, as it was for charity, and their daughter had pleaded for it for weeks, could be an exception.

If there was one thing that Steve and Maggie shared in spades, apart from their blonde hair and blue eyes, it was their absolute love of Disney movies. He’d taken her to every single one that came out since she was born. Their _Frozen_ phase lasted a little too long for Peggy’s liking, telling them point blank if they asked her one more time to build a snowman she would move them all out to the desert. Maggie had grinned across the couch and she bounced over to him, ready to belt out _Let it Go_ , just as Peggy headed into the kitchen.

“Don’t let your mother fool you,” Steve had told his daughter. “She was very happy to choose Minnie ears when we went to Disney World for the first time. She loves it.”

Maggie giggled, very familiar with the photo of her parents wearing matching Mickey ears on their first trip to “The Happiest Place on Earth” right after they married. It features prominently on the fridge along with Maggie’s school photos and drawings.

Their latest _Moana_ craze had taken over Maggie’s room, inspiring fashion choices as well as talks of a family island vacation. They had seen it twice in theaters, admittedly because Peggy had found Moana a particularly positive role model for their daughter.

Tonight, Disney was rolling out a Broadway premiere of _Tangled_ , another staple in the Rogers’ household. Maggie, with her own long blonde hair, had long identified with the spunky Rapunzel. The musical in previews was already receiving rave reviews all across the board for its stage adaptation’s choices.

When Captain America was approached to help throw a particularly special opening night, a fundraiser for the Make-A-Wish Foundation, with the added bonus of most of the audience being made up of low-income kids across the five boroughs as a push for accessible theatre, Peggy had encouraged him to make the red carpet appearance.

“Ready daddy. Are you ready?” Maggie asks, her little hand reaching up to straighten his tie, just the way she’s seen Peggy do it for years.

He grins at her and presses a kiss to her forehead.

“Daddyyyy…” she whines. “Can’t mess up the hair.”

She had a point. Although he’s become more skilled at styling her hair over the years, the curling iron was still a mystery. Peggy had spent a good half hour of her own morning prep time twirling their daughter’s hair into curls.

“Now, I’ll spray it a little now to make the curls hold,” Peggy had explained, “but once daddy helps you with the high ponytail, make sure you remind him to give you another spray.”

Maggie had nodded seriously at her mother’s instructions.

“But you’ll be there?” she had asked with her little worried brows.

“I’m afraid I won’t make it to the red carpet darling. Daddy will be with you the whole time. And I’ll be there right there next to you just before the show starts. Okay?”

“Okay mommy.”

Peggy had kissed their daughter. “Good. Daddy’s going to count on you to be his date. He’s terrible about being popular so he’s going to need your helping hand.”

They had giggled conspiratorially together, making him smile.

“Alright Maggie, here we go.”

Steve steps out of the town car first, holding out both his palms. She giggles as he lifts her high above his head before setting her down on her little heels. Maggie gasps at the brightly lit golden marquee, her face alight with excitement. There’s a definite thrill in the air.

He grins and offers her his arm, having to bend his knees just a bit to keep her hand in the crook of his elbow. She’s mesmerized by the purple carpet dotted with golden suns that’d been rolled out in Times Square. The number of people in costume all around only enhanced the atmosphere.

He has to steer her a little as they get handled towards the line of press and publicity. She falters a little at the first photo spot, blinding flashes and loud camera shutters abound. At the second, where a tall interviewer in a simple navy suit waits, grinning widely at them, he feels her fingers dig into his bicep.

“And here we have Captain America himself, with the loveliest little lady I have ever seen. It’s a great night to be in Times Square, it’s good to have you with us Captain.”

Maggie looks up with wide, confused blue eyes.

“We’re happy and excited to be here,” he replies to the interviewer. He’s much better talking to press these days, even though the idea of being a celebrity is still foreign, often making him uncomfortable. But this, Disney and his daughter, this he can handle with ease.

“And who do we have here tonight as your date?” the man asks with a flash of teeth. “I’m guessing it’s your daughter.”

He smiles, looking down at Maggie who’s peering curiously at the man with the microphone.

“Yes, this is my daughter. Maggie do you want to say hi?”

“Hi,” his daughter chirps before leaning into his side.

“It’s lovely to meet you, Maggie. Are you excited to see Tangled here on Broadway?”

She only nods.

“Is Rapunzel one of our favorite Disney princesses?”

Maggie, usually never more animated than when discussing her favorite Disney princesses, always ready with imaginative stories of the adventures she’d have with Mulan, Tiana and Belle, shies away from the question and rams herself face first into Steve’s stomach. He can’t help but laugh as he draws his daughter deeper into a hug.

“She’s very excited. Tangled is one of our favorites at home, and it’s overwhelming to be here at the opening night, letting hundreds of New York kids have the opportunity to not only see the show but be part of the premiere.”

The interviewer, no doubt already briefed on how to handle Captain America and his daughter, just smiles and wishes them both a fun night.

He picks Maggie up and kisses her cheek as her blue eyes go wide again.

“It’s okay baby,” he murmurs. “He just wanted to know if you were excited. Don’t you worry. Daddy’s right here with you.”

“Loud,” she whispers to him.

“Yeah, it is loud isn’t it? Louder than Times Square normally is. That’s saying something, huh? We’re going to just finish up the last bit of carpet. Okay? No more questions. We’re just going to wave to the cameras for mommy. Sound good?”

“For mommy?”

“Yeah. So when she sees our picture in the news, we can tell her we were waving for her. She’d like that, don’t you think?”

Maggie grins at him. It becomes a fun game to play to the end of the carpet. They wave, giggling as they both pull faces and flap their hands harder and harder.

Inside they are handed colorful Playbills and little stuffed chameleons. There’s plenty of time to go until show time, but the lobby is already full of people. A harried producer rushes over asking if he’d be willing to hand out tickets as the groups start entering.

“What do you say sweetheart? Will you help me hand out tickets to the rest of the kids? You know you’re better at reading then I am.”

She giggles. “And math! Mommy says I’m better at numbers than you too.”

“Does she now?” Maggie giggles some more. “Well then I guess I’m going to _really_ need your help.”

They get set up at a table, and while Steve can see the awe in lots of the kids eyes when they notice him, most of them aren’t brave enough to say anything. He makes sure to smile at each of them as Maggie passes over tickets.

Two boys about Maggie’s age, maybe a little younger, keep whispering to one another and poking each other in the ribs.

“No way!” the taller one cries out. “No way it’s him!”

The shorter one slaps his shoulder. “I’m telling you!” he hisses through his teeth. “It’s Cap!”

“Nu uh!”

“Yes he is!” Maggie pipes up with a pout that reminds him entirely of Peggy. “That’s my dad. He’s Captain America. But his real name is Steve,” she says in a bored voice.

He could not be prouder, knowing much how she loved him, that she cared little about his other persona. He thinks, with some luck and a love of love, he and Peggy are going to raise a down-to-earth kid.

“Wow!” the taller one says with his mouth wide open.

Maggie sighs a little and, he’s sure, a second away from rolling her eyes. Oh, he can’t wait to tell Peggy about this.

“Nice to meet you fellas. Have a good night,” he tells the wide-eyed boys.

“Enjoy the show!” Maggie adds cheerfully, just as she was instructed to tell each guest.

They’re ushered into their seat just in time for the sing-a-long of Disney classics before the show. It transforms the entire auditorium into one joyful symphony.

With a good fifteen minutes until curtain call, Maggie starts kicking her feet up and down as she looked around the theater, no doubt looking for any sign of Peggy. He had been trying, to no avail, to keep her occupied with reading through the Playbill.

“It’s almost show time. Do you need to use the bathroom before it starts?” he asks her.

She shakes her head.

“Want to know a secret?” he tries.

She whips her head around, the curls at the end of her ponytail getting stuck to her cheeks. She pushes the hair away and grins up at him.

“What secret?”

“Did you know that I think Tangled might be my absolutely, definitely top top _top_ favorite Disney movie of all time?”

She gasps, clapping her hand to her mouth. “Really? More than Mickey?”

“Uh huh.”

“And Beauty and the Beast?”

“Yup.”

“More than Snow White?” she asked incredulously.

He smiles. She knows exactly how much Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs means to him. He’s only made her watch it dozens of times with him, constantly emphasizing to the young girl that it was Disney’s first full length movie, and how he remembers seeing it at a theater in Brooklyn back in 1938 and he couldn’t believe his eyes at what could be drawn to life.

“Yes, more than Snow White.”

“But daddy!” she gasps dramatically. “Why?”

“It was the first Disney movie I ever took you to see,” he tells her.

“Really?” She looks at him with wide eyes. “Rapunzel was my first princess?”

He laughs. “Yes, she was. It was early December. You were ten months old and I we had gone for a walk before your nap. I passed by a movie theater, and I saw the Tangled poster still hanging outside. And I just walked in. My baby girl was going to go to her first Disney movie that day. I had you cuddled up against my chest, and we watched. You took a little nap in between and I had to feed you part of your bottle. But by the end, you and I were laughing and clapping.”

“Is this a true story dad?”

“One hundred percent true,” he vows.

“Does mommy know?”

“Oh yeah. She laughed for days. Couldn’t believe I took a ten month old baby to a big, dark movie theater. She said I just wanted an excuse to go see a Disney movie.”

“Yes, I did say that,” Peggy says.

“Mommy!” Maggie jumps up and hugs her mother.

“Hello, darling. Is daddy being a good date?”

“Uh huh!” Maggie took a step back and they both got a clearer look at Peggy’s outfit.

“You match!” Maggie cries out happily.

Steve couldn’t help his stare. “I thought you were going to wear a dress.”

Peggy smiles, quirking an eyebrow directly at Steve. She was wearing a suit in a very similar style to Maggie’s, although in a sharper cut and against her white blouse was what looked to be a leather-looking bowtie with prominent red stitching.

“Of course I do. I wanted to fit right alongside my family,” Peggy says. “Besides, I wanted to look just as wonderful as my darling Maggie.”

Maggie swung herself into her mother’s arms, staying there until Peggy sat down. While Maggie righted herself back into her seat between parents, Steve leaned over to press a kiss to Peggy’s cheek.

The lights began to dim, the music rising, and Maggie clutched the armrests, shifting forward in her seat in anticipation. With the first lines of narration, she is immediately enraptured. It makes both Steve and Peggy grin at each other to watch.

Maggie’s immediately mouthing along to the songs, and bobbing her hair along with a dancing Rapunzel. There’s a general sound of girlish giggling as Flynn is introduced. Then, the actress playing Mother Gothel, exuding drama and danger, so clearly embodying the role, causes shrieks across the theater. Even Maggie gets scared, jumping in her seat before Steve and Peggy took hold of her hands in reassurance.

The girl is riveted by the performance, so sucked in, she misses the moony-eyed looks her parents were giving each other while Rapunzel and Eugene sang to each other under the floating lights the theater rigged up of awing proportion.

At the end of the show Maggie cheers excitedly, as the audience gives a standing ovation. She bounces and sings all the way home, accompanied of course by Steve, and with a little extra prompting, even Peggy.

“You know who the Ruffians remind me of?” Steve asks in the cab home.

“Dugan, mostly,” Peggy says with a laugh, thinking of the big burly man with his bowler hat, who was the first to smile widely at a child or a stray animal.

“Uncle Dum Dum?” Maggie asks.

She’s heard plenty of stories of the Howling Commandos, and the men who would have served as odd uncles.

“That’s the one,” Steve replies.

“Well the Ruffians make good friends, and Uncle Dum Dum was a good friend right?”

Steve and Peggy share a smile.

“Yes, he was,” Peggy says.

“Can I have a real chameleon?” Maggie asks a split second later, squeezing her stuffed one.

“Darling, remember our last discussion about pets? Even small ones require a lot of care and attention,” Peggy replies calmly.

“Okay. What about a chicken then? We could have fresh eggs in the morning!”

Steve laughs at this.

“No dear.”

“A pig then?”

“What are you going to do with your pig once it grows three feet long and weighs more than your father?”

Maggie hums thoughtfully. “Okay. Okay fine, I’ll be okay with just a dog.”

It makes them both snort, amused as Maggie pouts and crosses her arms when her charm doesn’t win them over.

 

“Mommy?” Maggie asks while Peggy tucks her in. “Do you think the rest of the kids liked the show?”

“Yes darling, I do. I also think it was a great opportunity for so many kids to get to see a show on Broadway they likely wouldn’t have otherwise been able to see. Especially a show that reminds you to continue to dream.”

Maggie nods. “Do you think we could do it again? I mean, so other kids can go see it?”

Peggy kisses her daughter, hugging her close. “That is the loveliest suggestion. You have a big heart darling. Tell you what. I’ll try to call some people. See if we can make it happen again.”

“Okay mommy. And if you can’t make it again, I can be daddy’s date again. Especially now that I’m good at the red carpet.”

Peggy laughs, tucking her in along with her stuffed chameleon companion. “I’m sure your father would love nothing more.”

 

“Maggie asleep?” Steve asks, sliding into bed.

“Yes. She asked if we make tonight to happen again, so that more kids can go see the show.”

Steve kisses his wife. “Sounds just like her mother.”

“Or her father.”

“Can we try to set something up? I mean the fundraiser tonight might help? Or maybe Captain America can.”

“I’ll look into it darling,” Peggy replied setting down her phone and turning off the lamp.

“So what’d you think?”

“Very good indeed. As good as the reviews let on,” she says.

Steve laughs. “I know you like Tangled,” he says. “Kind of reminds me of us and our adventures.”

“Oh? And are you Rapunzel in this scenario?”

“Maybe,” he teases.

“You do look good in pink and purple.”

“And you look really good in that suit you wore,” he says in a throaty voice, lips pressing against her neck making her hum.

“Steve? What’s your new dream?”

“My new dream?” He kisses her and shakes his head. “Don’t need one. I’m living my dream. With you and Maggie. Happily Ever After. Every single day is a dream.”

 

Steve rubs his eyes walking into the kitchen in the morning. It’s still early, but Peggy’s already gone to work. He think it’s a good day for pancakes, maybe he can manage some Mickey Mouse shaped ones for Maggie. He flips on the coffee maker before getting started. He heads for the fridge, but is stopped by the large glossy photo print that is now resting next to the photo of him and Peggy. It’s one from last night, of him and Maggie. It’s not one of them waving at Peggy. Instead it’s of Maggie’s clinging hug while he smiles on in pure joy. He grins at it, heart melting just as Peggy’s must have. He brushes his finger against it before he gets on with making breakfast for his sleeping princess.

**Author's Note:**

> Shoutout to dorrinverrakai1's icon change for helping this flesh out in a flash when it got a little tricky.


End file.
